The Monster Within
by Langus
Summary: It was the only truly selfless act he’d ever committed in his existence and though it came to pass unknown to anyone but himself, he continued to stay true to his vow. It made him feel like less of a monster if he killed with purpose.


The crimson red that burned the skies was not from the dying rays of the setting sun and the dark clouds billowing along the horizon were not of the natural kind. The screams had ended long ago but the village continued to burn like a torch in the night. Great flames soared up to lick at the Heavens, belching black smoke in thick heavy clouds to block out the newly emerging stars.

Overlooking the burning embers of the once peaceful hamlet stood a demon. His eyes matched the colour of the flames but held none of their warmth as they scanned the carnage below. The bodies of the innocent villagers lay strewn about the streets and in the fields. Their blood soaked the earth and hung thick on the air. Every demon in the vicinity knew that had transpired here, yet none had offered their assistance. They never would, it was simply their way.

As day gave way to night the wind picked up strength and whipped up to caress the demon's alabaster skin. So few ever touched him and the wind was greedy, taking every opportunity to experience what others could not. It ruffled the silk covering his hard muscular body, playfully dying away before picking up once more in a flurry. The wind liked to tease. The demon's long silver mane was by far its favourite treat. It blew upon the strands as they shone like quicksilver in the moonlight and sent them scattering around his face. Feeling satiated the wind finally died away leaving the demon alone with his thoughts.

_Bandits_.

There was hardly a breed of creature less vile than a bandit. The scum of the earth; these groups of vagabonds raped, pillaged and killed without mercy or reason. Such vile, detestable creatures served no purpose to him or anyone else. They were a scourge upon the earth, one which he intended to cleanse. He'd made a vow to himself to destroy these creatures. It was not for his own purposes that he murdered these men, if you could call them such. It was the only truly selfless act he'd ever committed in his existence and though it came to pass unknown to anyone but himself, he continued to stay true to his vow. It made him feel like less of a monster if he killed with purpose.

As his eyes swept the ruins of the village one last time he realized he'd been searching for survivors. Scent alone told him there was no one left alive, but his eyes had looked anyway. Every time he saw another village like this he thought of her. He couldn't imagine what it must've been like for her to witness such horror. How had such a lively, bright and cheerful child ever come from _this_?

She seemed to fear nothing and he wondered if that was because she had already seen the worst the world had to offer her. Those bright brown eyes had witnessed her family being cut down. They'd watched helpless as the blood of those she loved seeped into the earth. Her ears heard their death moans and the rattle of their last breaths blanketed over the distant screams of friends and neighbours dying only a few huts away. Her skin had felt the scorching heat of the flames and she must have known that at any moment they could consume her. No, he was certain now, there was nothing more horrific than that.

It was because of bandits like the ones who'd destroyed this village that she was alone in the world. It was because of men like these that she'd been too traumatized to speak. It was for the pain they'd caused her that he vowed to kill without mercy all bandits unfortunate enough to cross his path. He killed them indiscriminately but he did not hate them. His instincts told him to hate, but he'd spent too much of his life hating those things he could not control or change. The girl had unknowingly encouraged the quiet and often ignored voice of his heart to speak up. For so long it had remained dormant and forgotten, but now it whispered in a more confident voice that without bandits he would never have met her. Despite the many times he tried to ignore the voice, it grew steadily louder.

He couldn't remember when he'd started caring about the girl or even why, but it'd happened without his notice or permission. She'd worked her way into some tiny, open place in his heart and for the life of him he couldn't imagine what his days would be like without her companionship. He was a logician; of course he understood that life would go on without her, but it wasn't something he liked to think about. He…enjoyed her. She made life…pleasant, or at least as pleasant as it could be given his current mission. And of course she spared him from having to listen to the incessant whining of his retainer. How he'd attached himself to such an annoying creature was beyond comprehension, but he was glad for the girl's presence if it meant that life with the imp was at least bearable.

Turning away from the fire he slowly journeyed back through the forest the way he'd come. There was nothing he could do for the people of the village and the bandits were long gone. He would give them their brief reprieve, one last act of mercy if you will. Come morning he would find and kill them, but tonight he did not yearn for blood. Tonight he was content to remain close to home and allow himself to relax as much as he dared.

As he neared the campsite the aroma of freshly cooked fish on the air tickled his senses. He found himself nodding with approval, pleased to see that she'd found herself some food. He sometimes wondered if she found her life with him fulfilling. Surely a child of her age gained little pleasure from accompanying a demon on his path to conquest and ultimate power.

More than once he'd considered abandoning her at a human village so she could be with her own kind. She would have a more fulfilling life living with other humans. She would be safe from demons, safe from battles, but the threat of bandits would always hang over her head. It was for this reason he always decided against the idea, choosing instead to leave things as they were.

Though he owed the girl nothing, he felt responsible for protecting her. She was his. She belonged to him and depended upon him for protection. Though he didn't understand why he continued to protect her, he had never failed her. Perhaps, he realized, it was his own error in judgement. She believed with absolute certainty that he would always come for her and as noble as that felt he couldn't be certain she was correct. Though a part of him wanted to be rid of the responsibility of caring for her, another part thought that perhaps she understood the inner workings of his mind (and heart) better than he could imagine. For that reason alone it was worth keeping her around. He would never reach his goals if he did not first understand his own strengths and weaknesses.

Upon entering the clearing where their temporary campsite was located, he watched her pull the newly cooked fish from the fire. Though he hadn't made a sound she noticed him instantly. She looked up and greeting him with a beaming smile that spread from ear to ear. She always smiled at him and the brilliance of it never faded, despite the fact that he had never returned the gesture.

"Rin." He called to her as he always did. Just her name. He didn't need to say anything more.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Did you enjoy your walk?" she asked cheerily as she tested the heat of the fish with her fingertips. He nodded and looked up; his eyes briefly studied the breathtaking beauty of the night sky before they dropped to meet her toffee hued gaze.

"I did."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I found this piece in the recesses of my hard drive while doing a clean up. I dunno why I never posted it. I think maybe I was thinking of turning it into a story that never went anywhere...well whatever the reason, here it is now. It's staying a one shot so I hope you like it. Sorry it's so short. Please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Cheers!


End file.
